swordsandpotions2fandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Template talk:SP2Recipe Old
Crafting speed wording needs a fix or workaround Maybe we can change the template so that I only have to enter the number of chevrons(1,2,3,4 or 5) and it translates to either 1 - Very Short , 2 - Short, 3 - Medium, 4 - Long or 5 - Very Long. I would really, really like that! JonathanWayne 00:03, 18 August 2013 (UTC) :Sure. --Imry 02:25, 26 August 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you very much for implementing it(still need to test it though), I changed your "Fast" to "Very Short" because a user might not understand the difference between the words "Short" and "Fast". JonathanWayne 12:16, 26 August 2013 (UTC) :::Pardon? It's "Fast" in-game. --Imry 16:42, 26 August 2013 (UTC) ::::My idea is that a user entering the wiki looks at an item and thinks "How long will it take me to craft those items? Oh let me look at the crafting speed. Oh Very Short means I can craft up to 4 items per day. Awesome." where I fear that "Short" and "Fast" are not clearly distinguishable for "new" users. "Very Short" is obviously the shortest crafting time and stands for 1, green or whatsoever. "Fast" just tells me "it's not long...but how long is it?" JonathanWayne 23:57, 26 August 2013 (UTC) :::::Actually, anyone feeling the need to use this wiki should be able to understand Fast far better than Very Short, especially considering most to all recipes encountered early read Fast. Hi. --Boundless 23:42, 27 August 2013 (UTC) ::::::Is there any way we can make people who visit the wiki vote? Or do we vote for ourselves? Or is there any other way to find a solution? :P JonathanWayne 11:59, 28 August 2013 (UTC) Template not updating/cached? Hey guys, I changed the template so the 'worker' field shows up inside the spoiler tags, but looks like it worked for a couple of minutes and now it doesn't again. Any ideas? Fer 23:04, 3 September 2013 (UTC) :I don't understand all the template code and have no clue what could cause it buuuuuuuut I thought we colour the Enchanter recipes in the crafting trees now to make it obvious? I like colours more than additional text lines. JonathanWayne 23:40, 3 September 2013 (UTC) ::False alarm, sort of, somewhere the page was being cached, not sure if on my browser, isp or the wiki itself. But it works now, so nvm. Fer 21:45, 4 September 2013 (UTC) Bug with item name Encountered a bug -> doesn't show image propably something wrong with the name "Gladiator's Helmet" - tried on another recipe by aplying the code but keeping the name and it worked fine :-/ any idea how to fix that? edited(|,{,} and link to image) used code: SP2Recipe image=cdn.edgebee.com/static/shopr2/items/HM_gladiatorhelmet.png name=Gladiator's Helmet worker=Leather-worker level=10 station=Good Cutting Table IV price=1,600 ing1=Steel Rods qty1=3 ing2=Fabric qty2=3 speed=1 cat=Helmets unlocks= (60x) (Enchanter Enchanter recipe) (80x) unlocked= (84x) needrecipes= needquests=Event Quests#Dangerous Slopes 2 Dangerous Slopes 2 :Could you post the actual code? Sorround it with the /nowiki or /spoiler tags if you want. Fer 22:55, 6 September 2013 (UTC) ::ok, was looking for this(spoiler) function, but didn't know how to :D ::used code: :: (60x) (Enchanter Enchanter recipe) (80x) |unlocked= (84x) |needrecipes= |needquests=Event Quests#Dangerous Slopes 2 Dangerous Slopes 2 }} :::Yes it's the apostrophe issue, check Knight's Gauntlets Recipe to see how it's bypassed. Fer 11:19, 7 September 2013 (UTC) Alternate layouts for worker charts, etc Just so everyone knows why I've made significant behind-the-scenes changes recently to this template, I'm working on being able to represent S&P2 Recipes as rows in a table in addition to the current chart form. When I get it working properly, nothing will be different from before, and after additional small behind-the-scenes changes to each recipe's page, we will be able to choose how we wish the recipe data to be displayed. This is effectively addressing the concerns expressed in the Workers section of the wiki suggestion thread from the forums. –specialK– 15:05, 14 September 2013 (UTC) ---- I have the beginnings of a solution here, people! The following code: Produces this table: Ta-da! It needs work, I know, but it's a start, and what's more, it doesn't disrupt what we already have! Eventually Template:SP2Recipe/Row will get touched up with all the nice formatting tricks that the original chart-style template has, at which point it will be ready for use. The downside is that this only works with recipe pages that have been (1) modified to use , and (2) have the style parameter inserted to be passed along to the underlying templates (see this edit to Dagger Recipe for an example of what I mean). The style parameter isn't needed for all the current stuff to keep working, and adding that bit to the recipe pages doesn't break any existing stuff either. It only allows the recipes to be used in the new way, when specifically asked to. –specialK– 15:48, 14 September 2013 (UTC) :Oh, that's nice. I never thought of that. :I'm wondering, are we going to use the Chart style anywhere other than on the individual recipe pages? If we aren't, then instead of a style parameter, we could you something like what I did with images in Template:SP2Recipe/Chart? Like, replace the first line with, :: | } Recipe|SP2Recipe/Chart|SP2Recipe/Row}} :...so that it automatically uses the Chart style on the Recipe pages and the Row style on transcluded pages, and get rid of everything after | , , , , , or whatever. Then people can make their own different tables with customized columns and it doesn't affect anyone else, so if I want for example to make a table of all the sword recipes, I can make a special row that includes the worker column but excludes the category column. I do think that eventually it would make sense to have the default separate from the flow-chart style one, it'd also make sense to separate the unlocks and unlocked parameters into e.g. unlocks1, unlocksQty1, unlocks2, unlocksQty2 and so on, but all that stuff should be easy to do down the road the way I have it set up. Right now it's more important just to get all the recipes onto the SP2Recipe template family at all. –specialK– 19:22, 14 September 2013 (UTC) Extensibility I've already modified this template to allow multiple versions based on the } parameter. In creating the new sub-template SP2Recipe/Rare resource row, it's become clear to me that it will be useful at times to be able to pass extra formatting parameters through the individual recipe pages down into the sub-templates. In this specific example, passing the resource's name allows the template to automatically display how many of the rare resource are required for the recipe, as seen here in this table I used for testing syntax: : http://s14.directupload.net/images/130916/tivltnq3.jpg Now, User:Fer has been working on generating template-using versions of the recipe pages (see User talk:SpecialK#Item recipes). If each new SP2Recipe sub-template requires its own parameters passed through every recipe page, we will be creating more work than we are saving by having these templates in the first place. My preferred solution is to remove the resource parameter (which so far I have only added to one article as a test) and put in generic extra parameters whose behaviour will vary depending on the sub-template referred to in the style parameter. I assume nine would be plenty, we could name them for instance d1, d2, d3, d4 d5, d6, d7, d8, and d9. Then when style is set to rare, SP2Recipe/Rare resource row is transcluded, which knows to expect that d1 contains the rare resource to match in the recipe for the needed column, and it ignores d2 through d9. This way, the format of will be stable and we will not need to continue altering its invocation on every recipe page. I'm new around here and I sort of took ownership of this template, so in an effort to avoid acting unilaterally I'm discussing this here so others have a chance to weigh in. –specialK– 13:06, 16 September 2013 (UTC) :It's been a few days and nobody has commented. Seems as though the interest in this template is rather limited, and among those who have noticed, nobody disagrees with my plans. Next I have the time, I'll update things with the new data parameters d1 through d9 and let folks know. Then we can get them into the recipe pages going forward, as we go about our regular work. –specialK– 15:50, 19 September 2013 (UTC) Thousand Separator and Decimal Mark I wouldn't force the comma ',' nor the dot '.' as Thousands separator on the item's prices, just leave the whole number to avoid confusion and keep it region neutral. Fer 21:12, 17 September 2013 (UTC) :I saw that you have been removing commas as you work on recipes, but I disagree with you. My country doesn't use the comma as a grouping symbol either in theory, and I'm familiar with the issues in general. Even though things like spelling armour without its 'U' annoys me, S&P2 uses American spelling and conventions: I believe that keeping those conventions and spellings to the way they appear in-game is simpler and less confusing. I know many players are from Asia and Europe, but they are already forced to think in terms of U.S. formats. It makes more sense to me that the Edgebee wiki should not be different from Edgebee games. However, in the interest of full disclosure, the comma forcing is coming from the formatnum in Template:SP2Recipe/Chart. –specialK– 21:36, 17 September 2013 (UTC) ::Even the United States page uses the '.' dot as thousand separator, and I'm not asking to use the metric system or imperial system, but just to not use either and keep the whole number. Btw, if the were up to date we could choose which separators to use: http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:FormatNum :::I don't see where the US page uses the point as a thousands separator. Perhaps your personal settings are converting the numbers accordingly? It isn't a matter of metric vs. imperial, as far as I understand it, although those systems' history of usage does seem to have influenced the history of digit grouping. It would be nice if we could find a MW extension that used a user setting to choose how to display numbers, but it doesn't look like FormatNum or NumberFormat can do anything based on user settings. Honestly, I would prefer you ask the suggestion forums, as I see that no other wiki editors have voiced an opinion, and those on the forums seem to have some rather pointy opinions. If you can get some support for your position from other Edgebee users, that would be best. Bear in mind I'm not stopping you from changing it, I'm just disagreeing with you. –specialK– 19:52, 19 September 2013 (UTC) ::::You are right, the u.s. page is using comma as a thousand separator, I retract what I said. I won't change the {#format:} as I'm starting to like that you added it to the template, but I would prefer that the numeric values on each page are kept as just numbers without the decorations. Fer 22:55, 19 September 2013 (UTC) :::::I agree with the principle that the actual data should be provided in an unformatted form. –specialK– 20:26, 20 September 2013 (UTC) Recipe page titles Most if not all the recipes names are wrongly capitalized on the wiki, the game just capitalizes the first letter and leaves the rest the same, unless it's a forced capitalization like oaken Staff, but again it's just capitalizing the first letter. If anyone sees a page with the wrong capitalization, please move them to the correct one. Examples: *'Staff_of_Destruction_Recipe' should be Staff_of_destruction_Recipe ('staff of destruction' is how appears before being capitalized by the game to 'Staff of destruction'.) *'Oaken_Staff_Recipe' remains Oaken_Staff_Recipe (it's 'oaken Staff' on the game before being capitalized to 'Oaken Staff'). Fer 23:40, 19 September 2013 (UTC) :This was discussed at Talk:Swords & Potions 2#Title Case vs In-Game Case some weeks ago. Note well that searches (i.e. both using the browser search plugin that Edgebee Wiki offers, and using the search feature on the left-hand toolbar and pressing Go) arrive at the correct article regardless of capitalization, so long as there is only one article residing among all the capitalization variations (redirects shouldn't be a problem). For example, searching "gold digger, ladder mastery & honor", "Gold Digger, Ladder Mastery & Honor", or "gold digger, Ladder maSTEry & hONOR" all get you to the correct page. Obviously, links are a different matter. –specialK– 20:22, 20 September 2013 (UTC)